My Harry Potter Series Prologue - Rose
by MayaTheFabulous
Summary: THIS IS THE PROLOGUE READ IT BEFORE YOU READ ANY OTHER OF MY HP FICS This is pretty much centered around Rose, Ron and Hermione's eldest, and introducing you to most of the characters and their relationships with each other
1. Rose Weasley

_**(Author's note: This is the prologue for all of my HP FanFics so read this first. I will probably include references to this in my other Fics so you know... THIS IS THE FIRST PART)**_

A shrill shriek emitted through the house.

Ron Weasley jerked his head upwards. "Hermione?" He grabbed his wand, stood up, and made his way to the staircase. Before he could get much further, his wife ran down the stairs and leapt into his arms, kissing him with a huge grin on her face. Ron put her down and grinned with her. "What?" Ron saw tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Ron's smile widened. "What? Really? My god, _Hermione_!" He kissed her again, more passionate this time. They broke apart, but both grinned still. "We'll be a real family, Ron." Hermione said gently.

"I know."

* * *

"Hermione's WHAT?" Harry yelled the next day, sat in the Weasley's house. His own wife, Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was over three months pregnant with their second child, James Sirius being just over 1 year old.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been best friends ever since they had started at Hogwarts. Before their final year, Ron and Hermione's personalities constantly clashed, causing many arguments, but they were still extremely close as friends. Harry often felt quite ashamed for not noticing how deeply close they were, and thinking back, he realised they were both obviously in love from the start.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" Ron told him, as though he hadn't worked it out himself. Harry just laughed at him. "You can join my club!" he joked. Ron looked confused for a moment, and then understood what Harry was saying.

"Wow, this Dad thing is really going to mess you up," Harry laughed.

"Shut up," Ron threw a cushion at him and they quickly started battering each other with all things soft around Ron and Hermione's house. They may have been fully grown wizards, but little was more entertaining than a pillow fight. Ron had Harry pinned on the ground when Hermione walked through the front door.

"Um... What are you doing?" She looked at the two men, and realised neither of them had grown up much, even though Harry was a father. "Get up!" she shouted, as she took the pillows and tea towels from their clutches. She looked at Ron. "Man-child" she giggled. Ron looked offended as Harry burst into laughter too.

* * *

Seven months later, Ron started to worry more. One night, he brought up the topic that had been on his mind for a long time. "Hermione?" he whispered to his wife, who was eating a bacon and cucumber sandwich. "D'you think I'll be a good dad?"

Hermione switched off the TV and faced her husband. She had often wondered why she had fallen in love with this gangly red-head with little passion for knowledge. But at times like this, she realised there was more to him than just the odd mindless joke, and he did have some sense.

She put her hand on his. "Ronald, there is no doubt in my mind that you will be an excellent father to our child." Ron's ears turned pink, and he slowly moved their hands to Hermione's bump.

"Thanks."

* * *

"RON!" Hermione screeched for the hundredth time. She was nine days overdue, and had suddenly gone into labour.

Ron sat behind the wheel, his ginger hair sticking out in tufts. He yawned "Had to be bloody two in the morning." He mumbled.

"Just drive!" Hermione yelled, clutching at her stomach.

After what felt like years, Ron was sat in the waiting room in the maternity ward. A young, dark haired woman popped her head round a door. "Mr Weasley?"

Ron looked up and walked towards the room Hermione was in.

He saw Hermione with tears in her eyes and suddenly a sharp wail coming from her arms pierced his eardrums. He swept towards her and saw bright blue eyes identical to his staring up at him. He looked up and fixed his eyes to Hermione's. Neither of them had anything to say. After about ten minutes, the nurse decided to break the silence. "Any idea what she'll be called?"

Hermione looked a bit sheepish, as she realised she hadn't really planned anything. "Um... No, not really... Uhh..."

"Rose." Ron looked up at his wife. "Can we call her Rose?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's a nice name. Where did it come from?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. But how about it?"

She nodded and looked down to her daughter, who had again started crying. She carefully placed her in his arms. Ron stared into Rose's eyes again, and she stared back completely in a trance.

"I told you you'd be a good Dad."


	2. Rose's 11th Birthday

"James Sirius Potter, get off those balloons!" Harry yelled at his eldest son, who was untying all the balloons that Ron had blown up for Rose's 11th birthday.

"What's the problem? He used his wand to blow them up; he can easily do it again!"

"I don't care! Get down!"

James Sirius sighed and jumped from the top of the ladder to the ground. His brother, Albus Severus, gasped as his feet hit the floor. James had always been fearless, and Albus often felt jealous of him for that.

Albus' brilliant green eyes searched the room and landed upon their youngest sister, Lily Luna, who was trying to teach their cousin Hugo Weasley some sort of handshake. Those two had always been close, as there wasn't even a full year between them, Lily Luna being born 11 months before Hugo. They had also both inherited the red hair and freckles gene from the Weasley's side of the family. Albus himself, had inherited his grandmother's eyes, like his father. Harry and Albus looked very similar, which James had picked up on a year or so before.

"That's what you'll look like when you're old!" He had teased, resulting in a tackle to the ground and a lot of wrestling. Harry was somewhat offended.

"Ten minutes everyone!" Ginny suddenly yelled, as it was nearly 5; the time Hermione had said she would be back with Rose.

"James!" Harry yelled. "Come and help!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Albus!"

James laughed and put his feet on the coffee table. The Weasley's was like a second home to him, as him and his family spent a lot of time there. Sometimes they would stay there for days, like when he had accidentally bred Billywigs in his room and had to have specialists come in to remove them all. They really were fast...

Ginny peered out the window and saw Hermione. "Everyone hide!"

"She's early!" Ron yelled.

"She's Hermione." Harry joked as they ducked behind the breakfast bar. Ginny hid behind a plant and flicked the light off.

"I don't like the dark!" Hugo cried, only to be shushed by Lily Luna.

"But Mum, what _is _the function of a rubber duck?" They heard Rose ask her mother. Ron and Ginny had to hold back their laughter. Rose, like her grandfather, was very interested in Muggles, and had a Muggle-born mother to answer her endless questions.

The door flung open and Hermione switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"You're a year closer to death!" James added with a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Rose saw Ron behind the counter and jumped into his arms. "Thank you, Daddy."

Ron hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday, princess."

There was a bang and everyone looked at the balloons, which had each exploded into masses of confetti.

James smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love Uncle George?"

The room burst into laughter and Rose jumped from her Father's arms.

Hermione looked serious. "James, you're helping me clean that later" she said.

"Only if you can catch me!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Tag! You're it!" Hugo yelled at Lily Luna, and then quickly followed James.

Lily Luna gasped and ran after them.

Rose casually walked up to Albus. "We're the same age now."

"Not really – I'm still three months older."

"Shut up!" Rose laughed as she threw a cushion at him.

He gasped, and was about to retaliate when someone jumped on his back. It was Hugo.

"GET HER!" He screamed, and he threw a stuffed owl at his sister. Lily Luna ran behind Rose and threw another cushion. Hugo jumped off Albus and ran behind Lily Luna, pulling her backwards onto the sofa. Suddenly, James tackled Albus to the ground. Albus quickly came on top, but was pushed back down by James, who was older, taller, and inevitably stronger.

Ginny sighed. "Why is it always innocent until James is involved?"

Hugo's eyes widened. "Pile-on!" He jumped onto James' back, and Lily Luna did the same. Rose, however, was looking at a hedge shaking in their garden. She saw a flash of white, and a bird emerged from the green.

An owl.

"Mum! Dad! Look!" Rose pointed out the window as everyone dashed to it. As soon as they had all got there, there was a noise as the letter fell from the letterbox.

The letter she had been waiting for her whole life.

She slowly walked towards it. She bent down and carefully picked it up, turned it over, and traced her fingers over the seal.

"It's here. It's really here." She whispered, as though it was sleeping and should not be woken. She stood admiring the letter, turning it over in her hands again and again.

"Will you just open it before I do!" James yelled at her. She quickly pressed it to her chest without thinking, protecting it. She gulped as she slipped her finger by the seal and tore it slowly. She pulled the parchment out and unfolded it, reading it out loud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall" she looked up, her eyes full of excitement as her father stood behind her, reading it over her shoulder. She read the entire letter over and over again in her head.

"Not fair!" Hugo shouted.

"I want to go!" Lily Luna added.

"You will," James told them, "In two years, but you'll go. We know you aren't squibs."

Albus stood next to Rose, who was still reading her letter in awe. "We'll be at school together." He said.

"Oh god," Rose joked, "I'm never getting rid of you, am I?"

"Hey!"

Hermione acted quickly. "Cake!"

Rose and Albus dropped each other's eye contact and ran to the breakfast bar, along with the other kids... And Harry and Ron.

Each got a slice, served by a knife which chopped Rose's slice slightly bigger than anyone else's.

Rose still had hold of her letter two hours later when Lily Luna sat next to her. "Can I see your letter?"

Rose handed it to her carefully and watched as she read it over and over. "I can't wait until I'm 11," Lily Luna said, "because then I'll be allowed to use my magic. It's so terrible having it and having to ignore it." Rose put her arm around the child and remembered the time when they discovered Lily Luna and Hugo's magic. They were six, and arguing over a toy, when Lily Luna started to pull it towards her without touching it. Hugo did the same back, and the toy was stuck floating in mid air. It had been quite funny, as the two had no idea what was happening.

After hours of everyone watching TV and talking, Rose worked out some sleeping arrangements, which unfortunately resulted in James and Albus sharing a room. Everyone was told to wake up as early as possible so they could be separated quickly, because Rose did like her house quite a lot, and wouldn't want to see it in pieces.

"Night night" Rose called once everyone was in a bed.

"Sleep tight!" Albus called across the hallway.

"Don't let the Billywigs bite!" Lily Luna and Hugo chorused.

"Ha!" Yelled James, remembering his encounter with the blue devils. "Nasty little buggers, them."

"Shut up James!" Albus said.

"You aren't in charge of me!" James screamed.

"OW! Stop!"

"No, you!"

Rose sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
